


Cinque

by Sabbysabu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabbysabu/pseuds/Sabbysabu
Summary: Based on a dream. Still working on chapters. My first original work uploaded to AO3. Enjoy! ^^
Relationships: Abby/Harrison





	Cinque

Some years into college...

Popular people are still all the rage. Our minds are undeveloped to maturity yet we still form sexual relationships, drink, smoke and get ourselves into these adult situations. As a woman 23 years of age that isn't a bad thing I guess. Lacked developments don't apply to these new trendsetters that could only boil a normal person's blood. How could they even become a trend? They obscured the normal college student.

The latest trend at college has been five particular students. Amber, Rosey, Maia, Tom and Fitch. These five students reminded me of honour students out of Japanese cartoons. Always doing their best, getting the best grades they could achieve and having a too goddamn goody-two-shoe personality. A rebel like me could not appreciate them in any way. Their generic personalities sorrowed the heart of this subversive woman.

I sighed as another poster of them flew by the street before entering into the college. The standard sized glass entrance doors were already opened to let the students in. As per usual, it had been another day I had slept in to miss the crowd trying to squeeze into the inconvient doors. Who cared if I missed a bit of class? 

The tutors gave caring up a long time ago. At this point my parents were paying for my education in hope that there would be a chance for me out there. Unless some handsome rich man picked me up - scratch that. Unless some rich man, possibly not handsome, picked me up and took me in that would be the only way. I'm destined to be a house wife or homeless. More than likely the latter because all the guys at college are too busy ogling at Amber, Rosey and Maia. Or if they're gay, they're too busy ogling at Tom and Fitch. 

Classes went as usual. Boring and long-winded. Every answer I gave was wrong, even if it was right. Tutors hated me. Nothing important happened the whole day. Time for another boring train ride back to the house. It was busy and I was forced to sit next to someone. I didn't care enough to pay attention to who it was. 

I fell asleep on a shirtless chest on the train. 

...What the hell?

The guy I had sat next to had drawn the train curtain. The areas trains were always weirdly fancy like this, especially the table seats. 

"Hey, you've been asleep on my chest for a while... Where's your destination?" The man asked. 

I almost jumped 5 feet back waking up to a nipple near my eye then relaxed realising he seemed warm. I must have fallen asleep on his chest by mistake... Even with sleeping in, I was tired from a late night. I looked up at the screen to check the next destination.

"Ah, sorry. My stop isn't for a while." I flustered, moving my head away from the man's chest. It was Harrison. A man with short blondish-brown hair and brown eyes. He was in the same class as me. Harrison wasn't the most attractive man in the world. His eyes were baggy and blood-shot. I had no idea he had such a nice body... Would not have expected it. My mind was in the gutter at the wrong moment. Thank god I'm not a man, I'd have a boner right now for definite if I was.

"Do you have a fever?" Harrison asked. Ugh. 

"No. ...Um, you're shirtless." Why did I try explaining it? Now everything is fucked up. There's no way this dude is loaded! Look at him, gal!

"You were sleeping on me for half an hour and it got really warm. S-sorry." He bashfully apologised. Don't be cute...

My instincts got ahead of me and I tackled him down on the seat. No-one could see us but they could definetely hear if we were too loud. I quietly licked but didn't suck his nipples then tongue kissed him passionately showing my experience from previous relationships that didn't work out. Fuck, I could feel his big boner rubbing on my leggings. There was no regret and he didn't stop me. The guilt ran through me about the lack of talked out consent. He wasn't complaining but was this okay? Hopefully it is. He's hot, even if his eyes aren't.

Eventually he shoved me off gently and snuggled me. "Whoa... We should do this somewhere else. ...You're good." He was calming down. "My stop is soon. I'll see you at college at some point, okay?" 

He got off the train to go home. Oh god... What did I just do?! The full emotions of regret and guilt finally ran through me. After 3 hours in total of waiting, I got off the train to my house to play games, avoid homework and slack off. There was no way I was mentioning about that train journey to my parents, I'm a grown woman, so they don't even need to know. But I do wish there was someone to ask if what happened was morally wrong.


End file.
